Setting the Record Straight
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: She had her suspicions after fighting alongside the dragon slayer all these years, now she just had to confirm them. "You have my full support! I only wish that I would have known a lot sooner that…" Crack-ish.


Prompt: She always her suspicions towards the dragon slayer. Now she needed to set the record straight.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

* * *

**††††**

Lucy had finally come to a conclusion—no an epiphany.

After spending several years fighting alongside the pink haired dragon slayer she had finally confirmed her suspicions. These suspicions were made quite evident on one particular morning at the guild, where she assumed her daily activities (reading) on the bar counter with Natsu (as usual) challenging Gray to a fight. Continuing with their usual antics the celestial spirit mage kept a careful eye on the two fighting mages, normally she would have ignored the entire fight and blame it on their stupidity (also as usual) but something had caught her attention compelling her to observe… more specifically something a certain takeover mage had said.

"They're too adorable they must get along really well." Mirajane smiled oblivious to the gears shifting in the blonde's head.

Adorable...?

Her eyes rolled to see Natsu throw a punch square in Gray's face earning a jab in his side as they rolled around the guild floor.

It was impossible to ignore any way you looked at it.

_Oh my Mavis… _

"Nngh… take this!"

… Natsu's gay. At least, I think he is. That would explain why he's so oblivious… there's only one way to find out!

**††††**

"Natsu can you help me in the kitchen really quick!"

Her plan was perfect, it was flawless. It was a grade "A" strategy.

He would walk in to see her scantily dressed, and then the cause of two options would occur:

1) He would blush and admit that she was the most beautiful and sexiest woman alive.

2) Deny all feelings towards her sex appeal and reveal his inner turmoil.

It was a brilliant idea, for no man could resist a beautiful woman cooking in her apron… and nothing else. She would have to remember to tell Levy this idea for future reference.

"Sure thing Lu—ACK!"

_Hook, Line, and sinker._

The pink haired fire mage stood stone stiff in the doorway eyes popping at the curvy blonde female that was smiling ever so innocently he had to hold back a nose bleed as she adjusted the bow of her floral pink apron.

"…aren't you cold?"

…Of course there were still a few kinks to work out.

**††††**

Her first plan had failed—a minor setback, but nothing she couldn't handle. This time she would find out for sure.

"Boy Gray you sure are _strooong_~ your muscles are just soooo… _biiiig_ and _hooot_!" she cooed, her voice an octave louder than it should be, earning the attention of every guild member inside of Fairy Tail. It was a tad bit drastic she'd admit, but if it was worth getting the reaction she hoped he'd give then it would be worth it.

The raven haired mage blushed nervously at her words—unaware of the dark shadow hiding, planning a very gruesome watery grave for a certain "home-wrecking" celestial wizard.

"WHAT?! If anyone here is "hot" it has to be me!" Lucy smirked knowing fully well who it was.

Her smirk was wiped clean from her face and was replaced with a grimace as the two men began to strip competing to see who had the "best muscles".

_Damn so close._

"Gray! Natsu! You're clothes!"

"Gray-sama will always have the best muscles in Juvia's heart."

**††††**

"So Natsu is there anyone that you like?"

"Hm?"

It was her last resort—a pathetic one she knew—but if she couldn't get him to admit it, then she would have to pry him for answers. "Well?" she pressed on, leaning closer in anticipation.

"Well… I like all of my friends at Fairy Tail! Happy, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, Gray… Lu—"

"—yeah, yeah I get it," she interrupted, failing to notice the stain of red that tinted his cheeks, "but who do you _like_ like… like, like?"

"She liiiiiiiiikes you~" Happy jeered receiving a death glare from the celestial mage. "So?"

"Who I _like_ like? W-well actually Lucy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"The truth is that I… I really like—GRAY!"

_What?_

Glancing over her shoulder she watched the two engaged in another brawl ending with a free-for all with the entire guild.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Can it be…? _

_Can it be that Natsu doesn't like me? How could I be so stupid?_

**††††**

Come night fall she has just finished up her shower, wrapping the white fluffy towel around her body securely as she readied herself for bed. So it should be of no surprise to her as she sees her bumbling teammate lounging on the sofa casually waiting for her. "Yo!"

"Oh, hey Natsu."

She paid him no heed, digging through her drawers for pajamas leaving the male to gawk at the half-naked female that trotted around her room without a care.

"Uh… are you feeling okay Luce? You do know that I am in your room right?" he couldn't help but blush at the slight beads of water tricking down her ample bosom tempting him.

"Yeah I know."

"…"

"…okaaaay… not that I'm complaining or anything Luce but would you care to explain why the lack of violence?" He raised a quizzical brow at her stern expression flushing when she grabbed both his hands in her own.

"Natsu… I want you to know that no matter whom you love or what your decision is that I will always support you."

Wait. What?

"You have my full support! I only wish that I would have known a lot sooner that…" His brain was scrambled at the cryptic words. Just what on Earth land had gotten into the key wielding mage?

"…you're gay."

.

.

.

.

Total meltdown in three…

Two…

One…

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" his voice cracking at the strained shout he gave startling the blonde in front of him still in her towel. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Golden lashes fluttered against her porcelain skin and he swore that if he wasn't as ticked off as he was right now he would have pounced on her because of the tempting way her towel rose displaying those long creamy—_Now is not the time!_

"W-what do you mean? Aren't you… _you know_?"

"No. I'm. not." He gritted out between clenched teeth. "Figures a weirdo like you would come up with such a weird thing." Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't you call me _weirdo_! What was I supposed to think? You didn't even blush when I was practically throwing my body at you; you're fighting with Gray constantly regardless of his state of dress or therefore lack of, and let's face it, pink hair isn't exactly the manliest of colors."

"Hey that hurt my feelings you know…" he feigned a hurt expression, causing her to roll her eyes in response.

"It's you that I like Lucy don't you get it? I never look at any other girls because you're the only one I want to see!"

"Oh really?" she asked dubiously.

"_Yes really!_"

Lucy crossed her arms under her chest heightening the soft mounds appearance tenfold. Now that he got a better look at her damp golden locks that stuck to her soft milky shoulders, and plump lips just how long did he dream of what they'd feel like melding against his own?

"Fine you need proof! I'll show you proof!" And without a second thought he smashed her lips against his groaning at the fierce contact. She protested against it at first pushing against his chest to create some type of room, but when his tongue licked at the seam of her mouth her will died. No sooner than he kissed her did he pull back grinning cheekily at her flustered expression.

"Still think that I'm gay?"

Opening her mouth to retort some sarcastic remark she closed it, taking great joy in the astonished look he gave her before slipping her hands around his shoulders intertwining her hands behind his neck.

"I think that I'm still going to need some more clarification." His grin widened at her words.

* * *

A/N: Eh, I don't know I'm not too impressed with the ending ;_; please let me know what you guys think though! Fav, follows, reviews, are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading I'll have more to come soon! XD


End file.
